Hello
by Eriru-chan
Summary: When Eriru returns to Konoha with horrifying news, she has to tell Sasuke. How does he react to losing his beloved? yaoi warning boyxboy secondary pairing: NejixOC first person


This is a little one-shot song-fic I came up with while listening to 'Hello', by Evanescence. I hope you like it.

Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto owns all Naruto© and all related names, titles, etc., I am merely borrowing them, and all credit for characters goes to him. Evanescence and Wind-up Entertainment, Inc. own the song 'Hello'. I claim ownership of neither song nor characters, except Eriru, whom I created.

Hello

_Playground school bell rings again_

"Go, you have to tell him. Other than Sasuke, you were closest to him, and besides, you were on the mission with him. You know him better than anyone but Sasuke. You have to be the one to tell him," said Lady Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade-sama. I'll tell him," I replied. I sighed and left for Sasuke's house.

'It makes sense for me to be the one to tell him, but I don't want to be the one to break the news to him. I don't want to see his face when he hears…. Guess there's no way around it.'

I was slowing down, tears starting to form in my eyes; it was just now hitting me.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

I looked to the east and saw rain clouds gathered not far from Konoha, and were coming closer. I sighed and walked along, scuffing my feet in the dirt.

My hands were in my pockets and I was looking at the ground, walking slowly, trying to delay what I had to do. Sasuke wasn't going to take it well, and I knew it. I swallowed and walked a little faster, wanting to get it over with but not wanting to do it at all.

A tear fell down my cheek, he had been my friend, and now he was dead, killed on his last mission. And, even tough it was a death befitting a shinobi; I wished he were still here.

'I wish he was still here, I wouldn't have to be doing this…. Why did you have to get yourself killed, huh? Poor Sasuke; he's going to be heart-broken….'

I looked up at the sky and saw the clouds moving quickly, grey, and heavy with rain. The first drops fell, and I closed my eyes, face to the sky.

I stopped and cried, taking my hands out of my pockets and wrapping my arms around myself.

I wiped the tears away and continued to Sasuke's house, walking faster. The minutes ticked by slowly. It was hard to put one foot in front of the other, knowing that I would have to do something unpleasant when I stopped again. Tears continued to flow, and I didn't bother wiping them away.

_Has no one told you he's not breathing?*_

Finally, I reached Sasuke's house, and I knocked on the door. A few moments later, he opened the door.

"Eriru-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

I took a deep breath and looked straight at him. "Sasuke-kun, I have to tell you something…. It's about Naruto-chan…." I stopped and bit my lip.

"What happened?"

"I-I just got back from a mission that Naruto was on as well- "I paused, and closed my eyes. Opening them again, I said," H-he didn't make it…. H-he was k-k-killed."

Sasuke blinked, but was otherwise was still.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun…."

_Hello I'm your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to_

I could tell he didn't hear me; his eyes clouded over. Tears fell from my eyes again, and I closed my eyes tightly.

_Hello_

* * *

_If I smile and don't believe_

Sasuke laid the flowers on the grave, and stood, dry eyed, looking down at it.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

I closed my eyes and let my tears fall. I buried my face in Neji's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

'He was only sixteen…. Why did he have to die?'

I opened my eyes and looked at Sasuke. He was standing in front of the grave, looking at it as if he would pop out of the ground, well, whole, and alive.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

I bit my lip, and broke away from Neji. I walked over to Sasuke and put my hand on his shoulder, tears still I my eyes. He looked at me after a moment, as if he had just noticed I was there.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not broken… you don't need to try to fix me...."

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

"I'm sorry…."

He nodded and looked back at the grave. My hand slipped from his shoulder and fell to my side.

I turned to leave him, and looked behind me; he hadn't moved. A fresh wave of tears slid down my cheeks, only half in mourning.

_Don't cry_

Neji took my hand and we left.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

I glanced behind me to see Sasuke on his knees.

_Hello I'm still here_

His face was buried in his hands and I could tell he was sobbing, though I was to far away to hear it.

I turned away from him, knowing he didn't want anyone there to see him like that.

* * *

I went back to the grave to see if Sasuke was still there. As I reached the site, I saw him leaving; he had been crying for most of the last half hour.

As he passed me, I heard him murmur his beloved's name.

_All that's left of yesterday_

I watched him go. As he disappeared, I looked at the grave. I walked up to it, and reread the name, just to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

'Naruto'

I wasn't dreaming.

Well, that's my one-shot song-fic. I hope it wasn't over dramatic or anything. I hope the lyrics placement was okay, too. Well, tell me what you all think! All kinds of reviews are welcome! (As long as it's not too much criticism! I do have a fragile self-esteem when it comes to writing, so I could stop writing for a few weeks.)

This is the actual lyrics for the third line of lyrics in the song; hope you don't mind the change!

_*Has no one told you she's not breathing?_


End file.
